matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lighter Side of Slaughter (Episode 2.2)
Flood: Those miserable Zion operatives and Machine-following fools have tested the merovingian's patience -- and mine, for far too long. We must hit them where it counts: assault their insecticide lab and flit gun storehouse. The first part of your assignment is to strike at Zion insecticide lab. While you're there, say "hi" to the technician for me. Operator: This looks like a quick in-and-out job. Only two signals pop up on the scanner, but there could be more. You know the drill. Operator: {redpill_name}, I think Flood wants the lab worker dead too. if I'm wrong, well... it's good to be on the safe side. Flood: Things are proceeding as planned. This is well and good, but I've decided to call upon a few friends... to aid you in the slaughter. Pick them up and lead them to the Machine storehouse. Trust me. You could use the help. Operator: Ugh! Flood is probably making you babysit the new recruits. What a surprise. Mironov: We must move quickly, {redpill_name}. My whole body aches for the chance to drain the blood of the tainted. Operator: Okay, this is a surpise! I was expecting something less...capable. Nevertheless, this is your strike team. Let's get a move on. Wallaby: Howl do you do? Humph. Just my little joke. That's all. Mironov: If you took a single minute longer, I would've bit my own arm off. Shark: Move. Flood: Your objectives are quite simple. It's carrying them out that's the hard part. Go to the Machine storehouse and kill the small army you find there. Oh, and one more thing: do not leave without details on our enemies' plan of action. We cannot allow Zion or the Machines to stay one step ahead of us, now, can we? Operator: That's strange... my readings look like you just stepped into a ghost town. I'm seeing only two signals. I thought there was supposed to be a "small army" here. Operator: I'm seeing at least three new signals descending on your position! Downlink: Your own mother won't recognize you after I'm through with you. Operator: You're kidding me! It actually says "Secret Plans" right on the folder! Thy didn't they just put a giant green arrow on the desk, while they're at it! Operator: Sweet! Get those secret plans to a hardline and I'll pass 'em to good ol' Floody. Operator: There's a desk in the next room... My money is on the off chance that it holds the information Flood seeks. Operator: Three more signals just popped up in the code stream. There could be more, so be on guard. Operator: {redpill_name}, three more signals just came in and they're tracking you with reckless abandon. Operator: That was a freakin' massacre! Look at the bodies! Corpses everywhere! that was... insane! Operator: The docs are secure. Nice work, {redpill_name}. Flood: Don't you ever get a bit jealous? I sit back and drink port while you carry my -- I mean -- the Merovingian's bidding. Then again, you're the one who is quite good at that sort of thing -- killing, that is. I'm sending the Merovingian the details of your assignment. I'm sure he'll squeal like a giggling school girl as always... Eh. Complete *''Episode 2.2: Experimental Tests'' NPCs Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 2.2) Category:Episode 2.2 Missions